


Story of Another Us - Prompts and Side Stories

by kodavege



Series: Story Of Another Us [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, practice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodavege/pseuds/kodavege
Summary: Short Kakavege Stories I’m using as practice for a big story I’m starting. All will be from Vegeta’s POV and are connected but won’t be a coherent story.I’ve also posted shorter prompts on my tumblr if you’re interested. Same user name and I tag it all with ‘story of another us’.****10/23/2019****Now that I’m far enough these side stories are from ‘before’ the actual SOAU or the ‘first’ time around





	1. Things you said that I wasn’t meant to hear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta’s ears are burning. I mean is it eavesdropping when they are talking trash about someone in their own home and for all they know you are near by?

The Prince of all Saiyans didn’t mean to eavesdrop. It wasn’t very polite, but it was their own fault for not noticing he was in hearing distance of the conversation seemingly centered around him. He hadn’t meant to listen in but when he kept hearing his name, his ears tuned in without him making the conscious choice to do so.

It sounded like a few of the pathetic, washed-up humans everyone else was so fond of. Vegeta frowned but listened harder after hearing his name again.

“How was I supposed know Vegeta hasn’t switched sides?” It sounded like the three-eyed moron.

‘So they were still hung up on that?’

“Exactly. Like interrupting the fight to start beating on your own team is pretty weird.” That sounded like the inferior buffoon, Bulma’s ex. Vegeta scoffed to himself. He didn’t really care what these useless idiots thought about him, but he didn’t want his family to hear them talking about him so blatantly in his own home. 

“Yeah, well that’s Vegeta for you.” A slight laugh from he was assuming the old geezer. 

“Hey guys, that’s not true.” Kakarot’s voice got louder as he spoke, like he had just been walking into the room. Vegeta straightened up and listened harder. He held his breath so he could hear better. 

“Vegeta was pissed that I was taking too long and wanted a turn like I promised. Besides, he really wanted to try out the new God form he trained so hard for.” There was some unenthusiastic muttering.

“It’s not really my place to say, but Frieza was awful to Vegeta. You can’t even imagine what he went through because of him.”

“Yeah but how do you know he’s not lying about that? How do you know he didn’t enjoy it?” 

‘So that freak was still on his case?’

“Trust me, I know. You weren’t there on Namek, you didn’t see what I did. Also, Vegeta couldn’t hide anything like that from me when we fused,” Vegeta didn’t hear a response if there were any. “You don’t know what he’s been through, but believe me he has come a long way and changed for the better. Did you know that when we were fighting Buu the wish we made to bring everyone back to life included the condition that they had to be good? Vegeta himself could not believe it when he was brought back too.”

“I didn’t know that.” He couldn’t tell who whispered. 

“He’s made some mistakes and he’s paid for them. Have you both forgotten how we met?” Vegeta raised his eyebrow, he didn’t know the story behind either’s meeting. “You guys weren’t exactly saints back then,” He thought he heard a huff about it ‘not being the same.’  
“Look, I trust Vegeta with my life. Even if you guys don’t get it, Bulma and I do, and I’d like it if you could try to be better about what you say in front of either of us.” More muttered half hearted agreement.

Wow, he couldn’t believe Kakarot would defend him that way. He was always running his mouth and complimenting Vegeta, but he always suspected he was just sucking up or something and refused to believe it was genuine. Goku walked into the room Vegeta was sitting in and they both blushed. 

“Sorry I didn’t know you were in here.”  
Kakarot visibly flinched, obviously worried Vegeta would attack him, verbally or otherwise.

Instead, Vegeta mustered up what dignity he could, looking forward instead of at him, “Thank you.” He said quietly but clearly. Goku tilted his head forward and went back the way he came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part in Super where Tien keeps talking crap about Vegeta really bothers me. Like you get forced into slavery as kid and see how you like it???? Also Bulma was right there. So rude.


	2. Couples Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick Story based on how often the Boys are wearing matching outfits 🧡💙

"Woman, stop dressing us the same! I know you are doing this on purpose." Bulma snickered and pulled him further out of Goku's hearing range.  
   
"Yes Vegeta. First of all you guys are adorable, second of all i'm doing it for Goku."  
   
"Kakarot?" Vegeta asked weakly.  
   
"Yes. He came to me a couple months ago asking why you didn't want to be his friend still after all this time. I told him you were just shy, then came up with my plan to get you guys closer."  
   
Vegeta sputtered. "You what? He asked incredulously. A weird wave of panic creeping down his throat into his chest. Him shy? Friendship? This was all too ridiculous.   
   
"You heard me." She giggled and an evil smile crept over her face. "You have been much more agreeable since I started dressing you guys similar when you let me, and Goku has been much happier. She moved quicker than Vegeta expected, pushing her body onto his, so that their chests were touching. His argument never made it to his lips. He watched hypnotized by her finger as she pressed it to his chest just like she did when he came back to earth all those years ago. She smirked, pleased with his reaction, and pulled him in for a quick teasing kiss. She pulled back and smirked harder at his flushed face and small smile. He might try to continue this argument later, but for now, she knew she had won. Vegeta pulled himself out of his stupor, slightly irritated at how much power his wife still had over him.   
   
He walked back to Goku who mercifully didn't say anything but did raise his eyebrow at Vegeta's blush raising across his face. Vegeta mentally cursed at himself, but then had an idea. If he couldn't fight Bulma on this, maybe he could embarrass Kakarot out of it. The taller man didn't know it then, but Vegeta had just declared war.   
 


	3. Visiting at the Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many times does Goku have to be told before he learns his lesson?

Goku fidgeted around, wincing from the pain. His whole body broken and bandaged. He was trapped in a small hospital bed and under the watchful eye of his wife and oldest friend. He couldn’t get away with much, but he was bored. Adrenaline still coursed through him, thinking of how exciting the last fight was, even though that was the reason he was in this position in the first place. He risked a glance over at the women and noticed they were too focused on themselves to notice he was getting antsy.

A familiar ki was arriving and he voiced his confusion.

“Vegeta?” He said out loud. The women stopped talking.

“What about Vegeta?” Bulma asked. 

“Here’s here.” Goku replied blankly. Suddenly he was anxious. If Chi Chi and Bulma were irritated, Vegeta would be pissed. 

“Why would Vegeta be here? I hope the boys are okay” She mused to herself.

“What are prattling on about woman? I’m here to see Kakarot,” A gruff and familiar voice came from the doorway behind the curtain. An equally familiar face appeared as the curtain was pulled back. Bulma’s eyebrows raised in obvious confusion, and Chi Chi seemed surprised. Vegeta ignored them and walked right over to where Goku was bedridden. “Idiot. What were you thinking, trying to defeat him without powering up or transforming?” He frowned but didn’t sound angry, well angrier than usual, that is. If Goku didn’t know any better, he’d think Vegeta had been worried about him. Goku mumbled something in response and couldn’t hold eye contact with him anymore. He was pretty embarrassed about the whole thing. Vegeta chuckled lightly, causing him to look back at him. 

“As much as I think you deserve to heal the old fashioned way so you learn your lesson, I don’t have the patience to wait months until we can go back to training. So I got you this.” He finished speaking while digging out a small object from his pocket and placed in between Goku’s lips. Goku recognized it immediately and began to chew and swallow the senzu bean. Wordlessly he held a glass of water that was on the table next to him to his lips to help him get the healing bean down.

“Thank you.” Goku said breathlessly when done.

“Tch,” He sat the glass back down. “Next time don’t let yourself be so easily defeated.” Vegeta crossed his arms. Finally remembering they weren’t alone and turned back to his wife. Both women had their mouths hanging open.

“What?” He barked with his trademark salty attitude. Bulma recovered first.

“That was awfully nice of you.” She said with a huge, shit-eating grin that made Vegeta gulp. 

“I don’t know what you’re going on about. Kakarot is an idiot, but I need him to train with so I can keep getting stronger.”

“Of course that’s what it is sweetie.” She answered in a silky sweet tone that Vegeta wasn’t sure if she was making fun of him somehow. Implying his arrival would mean something else. 

‘Absolutely ridiculous.’

He stormed out of the room, pausing only at the door to call back, “Come find me when you’re healed and ready to get back to training.” Goku raised his eyebrow. Starting to heal and wanted to sit up.

“How did he even know I was here, or injured?” He asked.

“That,” Bulma started, “is a good question.”


	4. How it Happened Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku is willing to do anything for Vegeta, and Vegeta is very grateful. 
> 
> Prompt:First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m trying to keep this story to my most honest head cannons and I always thought Vegeta would actually need a a big push.
> 
> Also I cheated and we see Goku’s POV for like 5 seconds.

"Kakarot, hurry up let's go!"  
   
"C'mon 'Geta, shouldn't we learn more about what we are up against? At least let me ask Whis or King Kai..."  
   
"Ridiculous Kakarot, we are the two most powerful warriors in the Universe, what could possibly stand up to the both of us?" He felt his pride bristle that he was only the second best, but still they were both Saiyans and he would surpass him and his ridiculous ”Instinct” form soon enough. 

It was his same pride that made him insist that he got the first turn and dove in head first with Goku left in the dust holding his hands out waiting to choose who goes first through rock paper scissors with a pout. Vegeta recognized the armor his opponent wore, but not the opponent himself. He was a large green alien with red spots, who looked like a strange mix between a human and an alligator.

‘He’s even sporting a god damn scouter. Damn Freiza must have found a new species to recruit.' Vegeta gave it his all, transforming to Super Saiyan Blue and showing no mercy. The other man did not bother dodging a single attack. He was tiring more quickly than he should. Vegeta couldn't believe it! His fiercest attacks weren't even bothering him in the slightest. After a laughable lack of effort, Vegeta collapsed on the ground, panting and sweating.  
   
"Vegeta?" He heard Goku shout from a distance.  
   
"Stay out of this!" he called back still panting. The alien whose name he still did not know chose that moment in time to begin to fight back. He was brutal and unforgiving. In an instant, Vegeta was on the ground, bruised, bloody, and several bones broken. Worse still, his energy felt completely drained. Vegeta cried out in pain as a boot was placed on his chest and pressed down with all his might. He coughed up blood and blacked out briefly. He came to as he felt the same pressure on his chest as the foot was brought down over and over. He breathed a sigh of relief as the pressure was removed from his chest but his reprieve from pain was short lived. He was lifted up by the front of his spandex, where was his armor? His head rolled to the side and he saw it in pieces on the ground surrounding him. He also caught a look at Goku barely holding himself together watching Vegeta get beat senseless. He growled, but otherwise could not move to defend himself. It was like every ounce of energy had been sapped from him. He felt a great pain in his spine, and then nothing. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized that was a bad sign but his mind was also numb from the pain and shame. He was tossed carelessly across the way landing half way to Goku. He landed in a heap and his head throbbed from the pain of the landing. He watched helplessly as his attacker came over and loomed above him, beckoning Goku over. 

   
Goku was in physical pain as he held himself back.  
   
'Stubborn bastard.' He snarled and flashing his teeth. The scene unfolding before his eyes reminded him too much of the time he watched Vegeta die on Namek. An unbreakable form of respect between them had been formed, and he mourned the man he barely knew and buried him out of homage for their lost race that he never knew. ‘If something were to happen to Vegeta now....’  
   
He concentrated very hard. Not wanting to step in until Vegeta asked him to, or until it was undeniable that he needed help. It was the highest form of honor he could think of to pay Vegeta. It was getting increasingly harder to sit back and watch, though. His power washed out of him. He was close to going Super without making a conscious decision to do so. Just as he was about to fly off and swoop in, Vegeta was thrown closer towards him. 

The sound Vegeta's body made as it collided with the ground made Goku's stomach lurch. He was going to fly over to him, but stopped when he realized the other one was coming back over to him. The one Vegeta had been fighting looked right at him and moved his hand in a come-and-get-it motion. Goku flew over slowly, worried about Vegeta. His body was contorted in an unnatural pose. 

“Who are you and what do you want?” He demanded of the other man.

“Who I am is of no concern to you, rather who sent me.” His voice was deep and commanding. Goku, completely focused on Vegeta, spoke again. 

“Then who sent you?”

“Why, Lord Frieza, of course.” Goku’s stomach dropped. 

‘Dammit, Freiza is still trying to get back at us.’

“I am going to give you once chance to leave and tell your boss to leave us alone too. Haven’t we defeated him enough?” Goku cried out angrily. ‘Vegeta, hold on!’

“I can’t do that, you see I have strict orders. He wants you beaten, but alive. Your friend here, however, he wants his head on a platter,” Vegeta gasped in surprise and Goku lurched forward. As he began to move, the level of maliciousness in the other man stopped him in his tracks. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Goku looked back down and noticed he now had his hand on Vegeta. “I’ve sucked almost all the energy out him. He barely has enough left to stay alive. One wrong move and I will blast him into so many pieces, no magic dragon will be able to bring him back.” Goku studied Vegeta’s ki and face. He could see the look of shame and defeat. He also could barely detect Vegeta’s energy. It was true. He began strategizing.

“What’s your real game? If you wanted Vegeta dead you wouldn’t be dragging this out.” He cocked his head to the side, trying to gage his reaction.

“Oh, you must have misheard me. When I said Frieza wanted you broken, I meant your spirit as well as your body.” With that he grabbed Vegeta by the hair roughly and raised his head up so he could stare over at Goku. Vegeta shouted in pain. Goku’s heart felt like it was tearing in two, it hurt so much.

“What do you expect me to do, watch him die?” His voice low and threatening.

“No, we want you to beg. Beg for his life in exchange for yours. Plead hard enough and we will let him go.” Goku’s mouth dropped and Vegeta’s eyes widened in surprise. The alien fiddled with his scouter, then laughed. “Go ahead, put on a good show for Lord Freiza.”  
 

‘No!’ Vegeta couldn’t believe his ears. He stared over at Goku who was obviously in shock. ‘He won’t do that, he’ll think of something else.’ Vegeta cried out in surprise as Goku walked forward slowly several steps and fell down on to his knees.

“Please don’t kill him. Take me instead.”

Their abuser laughed. “Louder, make sure Lord Freiza can hear how pathetic you sound.” Goku looked miserable but continued.

“Not him. He doesn’t deserve to suffer anymore. Take me, hurt me.” Vegeta was forced to watch, but didn’t try to look away. He was astonished at the words and the actions of his once rival.

‘Where is his pride?’ Goku fell forward on the floor, fully submitting.

“I’m the one you want so take me instead. Let him go.” He cried into the ground. Goku let out a surprised gasp when he felt a kick to his ribs. Vegeta heard a sharp crack. A few more kicks were each met with a cry.

“That’s pretty good, but tell Frieza how worthless you are!” Another kick. Goku rolled over fully exposing himself but Vegeta noticed how the move brought more distance between the unnamed alien and himself. 

‘So that’s his plan.’ Goku began rambling off nonsense about he was ‘nothing’ and ‘worthless but to please just leave Vegeta alone. 

When the man was fully engrossed with filming the filthy and pathetic mess Goku had become was when Goku finally struck. He kicked the man’s ankle out from under him causing him to fall down. Goku jumped up, immediately going Blue and crying out: 

“Kaioken times ten!” The level of power and pure ferocity coming from him surprised Vegeta immensely. Goku released his signature ‘Kamehameha’ wave in a brilliantly bright burst. The energy signature and body disappeared so quickly Vegeta could barely track it. Goku was on top of him just as quickly, dropping down to his base form. “Vegeta take this.” A senzu bean was placed in his mouth. Goku picked him up and cradled him as the bean took effect. 

‘I’ll never get used to this.’ He began to get feeling below his neck but still he let the other man hold him. When he knew he was completely healed he tried to shift out of the other man’s embrace. 

“Wait ‘Geta. Just this once.”

“Alright, just this once I will allow it,” He grumbled but blushed. The whole ordeal had left him mentally drained even though he was healed physically. After another minute, he was released. They both collapsed to the ground. “Kakarot,” Vegeta started. He noticed the other man tense as he began speaking.  
“Did you plan that the whole time?” Goku shifted uncomfortably.

“Yeah but I didn’t know if it would work. There was a chance it wouldn’t.”

“I would not have done that for you. I have my pride.” Goku laughed.

“Yeah you would have,” Vegeta snarled. “It’s okay ‘Geta, I won’t tell anyone.”

“Tch,” They made eye contact briefly before he looked away. He scowled.

“I meant what I said ‘Geta. You don’t deserve to be hurt anymore. Not after all you’ve been through. You are a great man Vegeta and I would do anything for you.” He smiled that big dopey smile that Vegeta couldn’t stand.

“Idiot!” He barked out but smiled back. They sat in comfortable silence while Vegeta thought over the many battles they had fought together. Somehow over the years the had formed a genuine “friendship.” He cringed at the word, but the human term did describe their relationship well enough.  
   
After a while he was brought out of his thoughts at the feeling of Goku shaking uncontrollably. He crawled back over to him.

“Kakarot!”

“Sorry ‘Geta. With the amount power I used from seeing you like that, I over did it.”

“Do you have any more senzu?” He asked softer than he meant to.

“No, that was my only one.”

“You dumbass!”

“No, ‘Geta. You needed it more than me. I’ll be okay I’ll just have to rest. We might be stuck here a minute though.” Vegeta crossed his arms and huffed, pretending to be angry, but he was actually worried. He remembered what happened last time Goku “overdid it.” Goku took a light nap while Vegeta kept a look out. The planet they were on reminded him of Namek in a way. 

Goku cried out in his sleep. 

“Vegeta!” He woke up in a panic, only calming after he saw Vegeta sitting a few feet away from him.

“It’s okay Kaka, I’m here.” He soothed Goku using the nickname he saved only for when they were alone and he was in an especially good mood. Goku calmed but shifted closer.

“Is it okay if I sit by you?”

“Do what you want.” The sharp edge to his voice seemed to have disappeared. Goku scooted closer and tentatively placed his hand on Vegeta’s.

Gulping nervously, Goku asked, “Is this okay?” It came out as a whisper. Vegeta nodded slowly but didn’t say anything.

‘The sentimental fool.’ They sat like that for awhile.

“Don’t kill me ‘Geta, but you’re being so nice and all, I want to tell you something,” Vegeta went to pull his hand away but the grip on it tightened. Still, Vegeta said nothing, which was taken as encouragement because he continued a minute later. “I admire your strength Vegeta. You’ve been to hell and back, literally,” they both chuckled at that, “and I’m so glad we are friends.” Goku finished quickly, squeezing then letting go of Vegeta’s hand. It was still warm from Goku’s raised body heat. He always felt like warmth and sunshine.

Afterwards, Vegeta could never explain what made his do it, but he leaned over to place a chaste kiss on his cheek. Goku looked confused and moved at the exact wrong second so their lips touched. It was a sweet kiss that was supposed to portray their friendship and his gratitude. But the moment their lips touched a sort of electricity passed through them. The implications surprised them both, causing them to pull back, and blush slightly.

“Enough sentimental dribble. Are you well enough to use that ridiculous tactic to take us home?” Goku laughed, throwing his head back. Vegeta was startled, but when he kept laughing, joined him. Goku held out his hand, and for once, Vegeta took it without protest. As they arrived back at Capsule Corp., Vegeta released the others hand with a squeeze.

“You realize Freiza isn’t going to give up right? We haven’t seen the last of him.”

“Well, next time we’ll do our research okay?” Vegeta walked off grumbling the whole way inside. He felt Goku’s energy signal disappear. He sighed to himself.

‘What am I going to do with that idiot?’

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was writing a bunch for my first kiss stories and thought, how’d it happen in A Story of Another Us?


	5. How it Happened Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temporarily losing his memory causes Vegeta to learn something alarming regarding his feelings for Goku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Amnesia

"Dende help!"  
   
"Goku, what happened?"  
   
"Please, Dende just heal him!" The world around him went black.  
   
When he came to the first thing he noticed was that he had an ear-splitting headache. Once he adjusted to the pain, he looked around and realized he had no idea where he was or how he got there. Actually...he thought very hard. 

‘I can’t remember anything. I have no idea who I am...this is odd right?’ The door opened and he tensed. Immediately his eyes were assaulted by a bright orange outfit. A muscular, tall man with wild hair strolled in, implying a hint of familiarity that caused him to be on guard immediately. "Who are you?” The man stopped moving and frowned.  
   
"Vegeta?" The mystery man kept walking. The confused man fell back on to the bed in a panic.  
   
"Don't come any closer!" He was terrified but trying his best not to show it. He was failing miserably, but the other man did pause, frowning further. For some reason it looked very unnatural on him. "Who are you, what do you want?" Surprise registered on the face, causing the frown to lessen. 'That's better. Wait, what?'  
   
"It's me Goku, don't you remember?" The name meant nothing to him.  
   
"I don't know who you are, or why i'm here," 'Goku' attempted to move forward but he growled, "Stay back I mean it!" The threat was pretty empty since he crawled back further on the bed, shaking. The man in front of him looked like he could cause some serious damage if he wanted to.  
   
"Hey, it's okay," His voice came out soothing, and he backed up with his hands raised. For some reason that did cause him to feel more relaxed. When Goku didn't make any moves back toward him he decided to scoot forward into a more natural sitting position. "Dang, Vegeta you must have hit your head harder than I thought. Let me go get Dende and he can do another healing session on you." With those words, Vegeta raised his hand to the back of his head. For the first time since he woke up he realized there was a huge bump there, probably the cause of his headache and possible memory loss.  
   
"Wait, Goku..." he said the other man's name apprehensively. When Goku paused and turned back he continued speaking. "Please tell me why I'm here. What happened to me?" Goku looked at him, then the bed and back again, silently asking for permission. He nodded and adjusted to make more room so they could both be sitting but not too close to each other. Once they settled in, he found his body growing warm. What kind of a reaction was that? Then he realized the cause was an outside issue. The other man was absolutely radiating off heat and happiness. It was like he was sitting in a particularly warm sun spot.   
   
"I'm so sorry, Vegeta. I'm the reason you are here and hurt. What do you remember?" It was startling to hear that the nice man next to him was the reason he was in this predicament. But he could hear the genuine remorse in those words. Perhaps it had been an accident?  
   
"Is that my name?" was the only thing he could think to say back.  
   
"Yes, your name is Vegeta."  
   
"Well, I don't remember anything, really."  
   
"That's not good. I should really go get Dende for you."  
   
"Who is this Dende?"  
   
"He's a friend, and he can heal you. Hopefully that will give your your memories back."  
   
"Wait. Who are you really? You say you are my friend, but I feel weird with you around."  
   
"Weird how?"  
   
"I feel warm in my chest, but very nervous. I feel safe even though you said you were the one that hurt me." He looked over and was surprised by the biggest grin. What had he said?  
   
"Aww 'Geta, that's cause we are best friends!" He suddenly found himself in a too tight bear hug. Not sure how to handle it, he decided to wait it out. The embrace went on for a very long time, and he felt his cheeks blush from the near proximity of the other man. He inhaled his scent and was assaulted by an overwhelming wave of nostalgia.   
   
'Why does he feel like home?' "Goku," He started softly and was confused by the surprised look on his face. 'What's that for?' He cleared his throat. "You seem awfully familiar with me." He pulled back quickly.   
   
"Yeah, sorry about that. You don't usually like me touching you so I usually go over board when you let me show you some affection."  
   
"That seems like an odd way to phrase it?"  
   
"Not really. You are usually much more reserved. You don't like showing emotions and you usually seem pretty mad that I do. That was the first time you ever just let me hug you. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable."  
   
Vegeta smiled. "Can we do it again?" Goku fell over and fell down onto the floor, shaking the whole room.  
   
"WHAT?!?!"  
   
"It felt nice. We don't have to if you don't want to." Vegeta blushed.  
   
"Okay..." Goku got up slowly and came over, letting the smaller man wrap his arms around his legs and placing an arm around his neck and shoulders, rubbing his back gently.  
   
"This feels so natural. Are you really saying we don't do this very often?"  
   
"Naw, in fact when you remember this later you will probably kick my butt because of it."  
   
"What? You're saying I would hurt you because of this?" He asked incredulously.  
   
"Well yeah, you're always trying to beat me." Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise when Goku got a very wistful look on his face and practically beamed at the thought.   
   
"And you like that about me?"  
   
"Of course. You are an amazing fighter, you always keep me on my toes. You work to surpass me in every way which keeps me motivated to keep training harder.   
   
"Alright." 'Strange but he seems to be speaking honestly.' He did feel a slight tug towards the other man, but it didn't feel like it was to fight. It felt like something very different.        
   
"We did kiss once, but you never wanted to talk about it after." He admitted honestly. Vegeta was simultaneously surprised and not all at once. He let go of the pair of legs he was holding and pulled Goku down so they were both sitting on the bed. He leaned in close and inhaled his scent again. It was strangely comforting to him to be so close. 

Without much thought, he leaned forward and placed his lips gently against the other's. The sharp feeling of his heart beating faster had his whole body screaming at him to get closer, for more contact, but he was jolted out of his thoughts as Goku let out snarl, which was confusingly arousing and he pulled back like he had been hit.   
   
"Oh no ‘Geta, I’m going to be in so much trouble for that one." He blushed and looked away. He decided to change the subject.  
   
"You said you're the reason i'm here. What happened?" The frown reappeared.  
   
"We were sparring and you kept yelling at me not to hold back. You said a lot of really not nice stuff so I attacked you with full force, which was dumb of me and I’m sorry."  
   
"Oh."  
   
"Yeah, and then you fell down a canyon and hit your head on a couple sharp rocks. I brought you right here. Dende healed you, but when you hit your head you must have really been hurt bad if you lost your memories." Vegeta shifted uncomfortably at the explanation. Neither man came out in a very good light.   
   
"Here, please let me go get Dende. I'm sure he can focus more on your head now that the rest of you is healed." He sighed and nodded. He watched Goku go. Not sure if he actually wanted his memories back or not. His life sounded weird and complicated.     
   
'I barely learned anything about myself, I was too wrapped up in Goku to ask more questions.' He felt a deep pang in his heart as the man in question came back in the room along with an oddly-dressed, green, alien-looking creature.  
   
He sighed, "Let's get this over with." The two others looked at each other questioningly. Why did he sound so sad?  
   
   
Goku and Vegeta sat in silence as Vegeta regained his memories. He shuddered and cringed. He pushed back older ones immediately back down into his subconscious. He did not want to relive his time with Freiza, or the loss of his planet and race. The most recent ones stood out and he blushed despite himself.   
   
"Kakarot," he growled out and smirked to himself when he saw the other man flinch.  
   
"Yeah, Vegeta?" Came a shaky reply.   
   
"We will not be speaking of this again," Goku's head fell, he looked defeated.  "Honestly, Kakarot, did you like me better that way?" His question suprised them both, coming out as a whisper, but he knew the other heard him. His head snapped up and he looked confused.  "Meek and hanging all over you? Did you like me better that way?" It came out a snarl that time.   
   
"I don't know what you mean 'Geta. I like you regardless. Sure, it was nice to have you be so, um, well, nice to me. But I really just like it when you are being yourself. Even now when I'm sure you're mad at me." He giggled awkwardly. Vegeta was blown away with the response he got.   
   
"You... I...what?" He sputtered indignantly.  
   
He shrugged. "Since we can't talk about today I might as well tell you that I think you are amazing. After everything you went through not only did you survive but you came out stronger. You've fought so hard to rise above who you were. I don't mind the abrasiveness, I'm just grateful to be a part of your life." They both blushed but Goku continued.  
   
'Why is he so talkative today?'  
   
"Gohan told me one time about this method where they take—I think bowls—that are broken, cracked, or chipped, and use silver and gold to fill it back in or put it back together. That's how I see you. You were broken but you put yourself back together and now you are more beautiful than ever because of it." Goku blushed and flashed a sheepish smile. Vegeta was too surprised to react any other way than sputtering indignantly. He didn't seem to be capable of anything else today.   
   
Goku moved over next to him and held his hand softly. When Vegeta didn't move it away or move to punch him, Goku let out a soft sigh. Seeming to process what was actually said, Vegeta snorted.   
   
"That was cheesy Kakarot." Goku laughed.  
   
"Yeah, it probably was, but that doesn't make it less true." They sat there in silence, finally Vegeta snapped and pulled his hand away.  
   
"Vegeta?"  
   
"Hmm," he asked, but didn't turn to look at him.  
   
"I'm glad I didn't cause you to permanently lose your memories like I did mine." Vegeta paused at the implication of that statement, then nodded in acknowledgement.  
   
"I'm going to go home to my wife, who you failed to mention earlier by the way, when I didn't know who I was." Goku scratched the back of his neck in his normal nervous gesture.  
   
"Hehe, sorry about that. You kind of distracted me to be fair." They both blushed.   
   
"Alright, well, I'll be off then." He didn't know what to say in this situation. The whole afternoon had been very strange. He learned something about himself he would have preferred to have kept buried, but now he just wanted to discuss what he was feeling with Bulma. She would know what to do. He silently walked out of the room, and immediately launched himself into the air, flying as fast as he could off the look out and towards his home. Away from the man that gave him so many confusing and contradictory thoughts. 

 

   
 


End file.
